psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Kid Flees Country
Psycho Kid Flees Country is the fiftieth and final episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded to the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on June 6, 2016. Plot The video begins with a sequence of Jesse fleeing the country and flying far away to . He is visibly distraught and guilty as he at the same time happily explores the beautiful country. Later back at his hotel room, Jesse, driven by guilt and anger due to the death of his father, attempts suicide by hanging himself for all the actions he had committed, but hesitates and chooses not to do it. Jesse later talks on camera expressing the gratitude he has for everything the Juggies have done for him, telling them not to go down the same path that he did. He also explains that he is quitting and gives his goodbyes, with a final "Don't forget to keep it RiDGiD", as his signature sendoff. He then double snaps. As he leaves the room, the camera falls onto the bed. Outside, the entire series is revealed to be fake and have been staged, to the speculation of many of the video's viewers; Jesse snaps out of character, and gives high-fives to a non-injured Larry, Terry, and Jeffrey Jr. Jesse shares an emotional moment with his non-deceased father Jeffrey Sr., and hugs, and says he loves him. They all celebrate the end of the series. Subsequently, a title card, reading "Thank you for everything." is shown, and a second title card, reading "RiDGiD Studios 2012-2016" is shown, announcing the end of the series. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. (also cameraman) *Theresa Ridgway *Larry Abraham *Jesse's girlfriend (Flashback) *Tom Abraham (Flashback) *Melissa Stahlberger (Flashback) *Zachary Cornatzer (Flashback) *George Stahlberger (Flashback) *Chris Ridgway (Flashback) *Buzz Simkins (Flashback) *Mark Locuson (Flashback) *Anita (Flashback) *Nancy (Flashback) *Jackie Abraham-Mixner (Flashback) *Charles Mixner Sr. (Flashback) *Dr. Nelson (Flashback) *Warrior (Flashback) *Demma (Flashback) *Ella (Flashback) *Poopyjohn (Flashback) *Garfunkle (Flashback) Locations *The United States of America **Philadelphia International Airport *Switzerland, Zürich **Zürich Airport (AKA: Kloten Airport) *Switzerland, Zermatt **Hotel Bellerive *American Airlines Boeing 767-300ER (Coach) https://flightaware.com/live/flight/AAL92 Victims Reception The video has received over 5,500,000 views, 203,000 likes and 49,000 dislikes. Overall, the episode/finale received a generally positive response from viewers. Many were happy that Jesse finally revealed that the videos were staged and admired his work to the Psycho Series. Others, however, were enraged by the fact that it was staged and that Jesse had lied to them about the entire series being real. Despite its positive reviews, Jesse's subscriber count dropped by over 15,000, because people actually thought the channel was over. Trivia *''Psycho Kid Flees Country'' is the last Psycho video that had music playing in the background, the first being Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout. *''Psycho Kid Flees Country'' is the last time where Jesse gives his "Keep it RiDGiD" sign-off in a Psycho video, the first being Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies. *The ending of this episode reveals that all of the Psycho Videos (as well as all vlogs surrounding it) were staged and scripted, as had been heavily debated for a long time. **This also reveals that Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. and Theresa Abraham are still married and the divorce was staged. *This is the only Psycho Video which has been temporary labeled "Age-Restricted" by YouTube (due to the suicide reference starting around 3:45). **However, the rating was changed a day after the release and was permitted to be viewed by viewers alike. *This is the only Psycho video to be uploaded on the exact same day as another. *This is the second Psycho video to take place out of the United States. The first was Psycho Dad Pounds Nintendo DS. *This is the first video since 21 Shots where Jesse is depicted drinking an alcoholic beverage. *When Jesse was in the store and bought the Doritos and Mello Yello, he also bought a hoodie as a reference to Eagle's Landing. *There are several shots of a male deer and a younger one in Jesse's hotel room, symbolising the relationship between Jesse and Jeffrey Sr. *As revealed in Youtube Censorship! (3 PSYCHO VIDEOS REMOVED!), this video had its monetization taken away the same day of uploading. *In The Truth About Corn Quitting, Jesse revealed that Corn almost prevented the finale of the Psycho Series from happening, because one hour before the flight to Switzerland, Corn refused to help film it. But luckily, Jeffrey steps up and did the filming himself. *Jesse foreshadows in the ending of the video, from snapping his two fingers to reveal The Devil Inside Series in 2017 as well as some similarities to the Psycho Series, as for example a Psycho Series sequel and some Psycho Dad videos such as Psycho Dad Demolishes Basement. References Category:Psycho Videos Category:Videos Category:Series Finales Category:Psycho Vlogs Category:Story Arc Finales